Sab Tera
by Soulfulwriterlove
Summary: This story mainly revolves around Dareya & Dcp Chitrole. Shreya is the daughter of Dcp Chitrole. Dcp Chitrole always wish to give everything best to her. She is the world for him. Her first encounter with daya made her fall in love with him. where as Dcp Chitrole's first encounter with daya made him think that he is reckless, indecent & flirter. Join the story to know more..


**Heyyy everyone.. how are you all ?? hope you all doing good.. It's almost more than 5 months since i had stopped writing the stories.. and I am so sorry for that.. mai bhi kya karu ?? study mein bahut bahut bahut zyada hi busy ho gayi mai..**

**Today, I am going to introduce a new member to you all. she is none other than my cute little sis and meri angel, Jaanu..**

**From today, we both together write the stories.. thanks a lot for your support and blessings..**

**Advance sorry****, if there were any spelling or grammatical mistakes**

**Chapter - 1 :**

**Main ****Characters :**

**Dcp**** chitrole :** he is the dcp of mumbai. he is the father of shreya and is a single parent. for him his daughter is the world and he wants everything best for her and gives the best to his daughter. he believes the prologue that **" The first impression of the person is** **the best impression "** and his encounters with daya made him think that he was indecent, undisciplined and a big flirt

**Shreya Chitrole : **she is the one and only daughter of dcp chitrole. she is beautiful in looks and smart in thinking and also sweet in nature. present she is doing her final year in mumbai university and after a month she is going to join in cid training institute. her first encounter with daya made her fall in love with him. and one more thing her slap is very famous in entire mumbai university..

**D****aya :** he is the handsome and dashing man with golden heart. he is very good natured person and always helps others who are in danger. he was inspector in cid delhi branch. and now he took transfer to mumbai for his best friend cum brother abhijeet. he is very fun loving person but coming to duty he is very sincere. his slap is very very famous in entire delhi. his first encounter with dcp chitrole and shreya made them different opinions on him

**In Mumbai**** University :**

**A group of girls were sitting in the college cafe around the table, chatting with each other and laughing. A girl with shoulder length hair wearing sleeve less white top and blue skinny jeans came there with college bag hanging to her left shoulder**.

**G****irl(sitting in one of the chair) :** Hii girls what's up ?? what's going on here ??

**P****riya :** shreya, aa gayi tum.. pata hai hum sab ne tumhare liye kitni der se wait kar rahe hai ??

**S****hreya(puppy eyes) :** sorry na yaar.. lekin kya karu, humare principal sir ki pyari lecture sunke sunke aane se itni der ho gaya tha **(holding her head)** ahh.. mujhe toh headache bhi aa raha hai.. **(she**** turned to the person**** who is ****standing at the stall and said) :** ramu kaka, mere liye ek strong coffee dijiye na..

**R****amu kaka(turned to the voice and smiles after seeing her) :** haa shreya betiya.. do minute mein laata hu..

**shreya also smiled back and one of the girl's phone started buzzing**

**Naina(saw the caller I'd smiled) :** suresh ka call hai.. mai abhi aati hu.. **excused herself and went from there**

**S****onia(teasing) :** shreya, tum toh sab ke favourite aur humare principal sir ki no1 student hai na.. iss liye principal sir humesha tumhe hi lecture dethe hai..

**Shreya gave a fiery glare and sonia shut her mouth**

**P****rachi(started again) :** haa.. kyu nahi hotha principal sir ki no1 student.. shreya toh pura college ka topper hai na..

**Shreya(rolling her eyes) :** bas karo yaar tum dono.. prachi haa mai college topper hi hu.. lekin principal ne mujhe isi liye nahi bhulaya tha **(turned to sonia)** aur sonia tum.. sab pata hai na tumhe ki principal ne mujhe kyu bhulaya tha ??

**S****onia is about to say something but stopped by mansi**

**Mansi :** sonia tum chup raho.. shreya tum batao, kya hua yaar principal sir ne tumhe kyu bulaya tha ??

**Shreya : **vo, actually..

**F****lashback :**

**Shreya was in the principal room and a boy was standing in front of principal holding his cheek with his hand. his cheek was red and swollen with five fingers print mark. he was looking angry at shreya and principal was looking at shreya calmly. there was complete silence in the room. so, shreya decided to break the silence**

**S****hreya :** sir, apne mujhe kyu bhulaya ??

**Principal (showing the boy) :** yeh kya tha shreya ?? aaj, tum par ek aaur complaint aaya tha.. iss mahine mein yeh 5th complaint tha tum par.. tum iss college ka no1 student aur pura college ka topper hai.. iska matlab yeh nahi tha, ki tum complaints mein bhi no1 aur topper bano..

**Shreya :** sir, maine yeh sab jaan boojh kar nahi kiya tha **(giving feiry look to the boy)** vo meri friend se misbehave kiya tha iss liye.. **shreya was about to continue but principal cuts her off**

**Principal :** toh, isko thappad maregi kya ?? mai hu na yaha.. tum bhi iski tarah complaint kar sakte hai na..

**S****hreya(pov) :** huhh.. to the hell with your complaints..

**Shreya :** teek hai sir.. from next time onwards, I will complain to you as you said.. ab mai chalti hu..

**sa****ying that, shreya went out even without waiting for his reply**

**Principal(holding his head) :** yeh ladki bhi na, kabhi nahi sudharegi.. bilkul apni papa ki tarah hi hai **(now turned to that boy)** aur tum ka kya ?? tum aata kyu college ko ?? padayi karne ko yaa ladkiyo ke saath misbehave karne ko ??

**B****oy(stammering) :** sir, maine kisi se bhi misbehave nahi kiya tha sir.. uss ladki juth bol rahi hai..

**Principal :** shut up rahul !! don't try to act innocent.. sirf shreya hi nahi, do teen ladkiya bhi tum par complaint kiya tha.. iss liye mai tumhe one week ke liye suspend karna chahtha hu..

**Rahul(shocked) :** sir, complaint toh maine bhi kiya tha na shreya par.. then why don't you suspend her too..

**Principal :** lekin, shreya ne tumhe isliye thappad maara tha kyu ki tum ne richa se misbehave kiya tha.. usne jo kiya, sahi hi kiya tha.. now, no more questions.. you may leave now..

**Rahul left from there ****angrily..**

flaskback over..

**after listening that all the girls started laughing**

**Priya(laughing) :** shreya tum bhi na..

**Prachi(cursing him) :** acha hi hua uss rahul ke saath.. principal sir ne bilkul sahi hi kiya usko suspend karke..

**Ramu kaka brought coffee and gave it to shreya**

**Shreya(taking a sip) : **thank you kaka..

**Naina came there after completing the call and saw them laughing**

**Naina(sat in chair confused) : **kya hua yaar ?? tum sab itna kyu has rahe hai ??

**S****onia :** kuch nai yaar.. yeh sab chodo aur yeh batao ki suresh ne kyu call kiya aur kya bola..

**Naina :** kuch nai yaar.. just casual talk tha..

**Sonia(naughtily) :** Achaa.. casual talk.. mujhe ache se pata hai yaar, ki yeh casual talk yaa kuch aur hai..

**naina blushed listening to her words**

**Mansi(teasing) : **awee.. someone is blushing here..

**Shreya(laughing) :** Arey chodo na yaar bechari ko..

**Prachi :** waise, shreya humari group mein sab ko boyfriend hai tumhare sivaay..

**Priya :** shreya ka bhi boyfriend hai na..

**all looked at her in confusion**

**Mansi : **kya, shreya ko boyfriend hai.. lekin shreya, tum ne kabhi bataya hi nahi hume ?? kaun hai priya vo ??

**shreya got confused and looked at priya**

**Priya(laughed watching her expressions) : **books.. books hai shreya ka boyfriend.. din raat sirf apni books ke saath hi bithati hai na vo.. **(looking at shreya) **hai na shreya..

**all started laughing again**

**Shreya(gave a fiery look to all) :** stop it yaar.. **(all tried to control their laugh)** tum sab ko kya lagta hai, mera mann nahi chahti hai ek achi life partner ko ?? nahi yaar.. mera mann bhi chahti hai ek acha life partner ko, tum sab ki version mein boyfriend ko.. mai bhi ek ladki hi hu.. mai bhi apni life partner ke baare mein bahut hi sapna dekhti hu.. mera mann bhi chahti hai ki kisi se pagal ki tarah pyar karne ko aur kisi ki pagalpan pyar paane ko.. lekin kya karu, aaj tak mujhe vo nahi mila tha jo mai apni life partner banana chahti hu..

**Her words left all the girls**** with wide eyes ****and open mouths**

**Shreya :** sab apni muh bandh karo.. warna machar andhar jayega..

**all closed their mouths at once**

**Mansi(showing intrest) :** toh shreya, yeh batao ki tumhara boyfriend kaise hona chahiye ?? i mean uski height, colour aur body..

**Shreya(in dream tone) :** height, weight aur body se mujhe koi lena dena nahi hota hai.. chahe vo koi bhi ho, kaise bhi ho aur jaha se bhi ho.. lekin mujhe use pehli baar dekhne se hi aisa mehsus hona chahiye ki mai sirf uske liye aur vo sirf mere liye bana hai.. vo mujhe bahut bahut bahut zyada pyar karna chahiye aur agar mujhe dard hota toh uski ankho mein aansu aana chahiye.. uski ek sparsh se mujhe nayi zindagi dena chahiye..

**all were surprised by listening her words**

**Sonia(surprised) :** shreya yeh tum hi ho na.. yaa koi aur ??

**Naina****(felt like she was dreaming) :** shreya, yeh koi sapna toh nahi hai na ??

**Shreya(rolling her eyes) :** ufff.. whatever i am leaving bye.. aaj mujhe class attend hone ka intrest nahi hai..

**she left from there and entered the parking lot. she was about to go near her car, but was stopped by 3 men**

**Shreya(looking them confused) :** tum sab kaun hai ??

**Voice :** mai batata hu..

**Rahul came infront of 3 men who was standing back upto now**

**Shreya(saw him and smirked) :** tum.. toh yeh sab tumhara chamchas hai..

**listening that**** they became very angry and moved forward to shreya. shreya stepped back and hitted with someone. she turned back and saw other 3 men looking at her like they were going to kill her. they were very big in size and looking like body builders. A wave of fear started in shreya's heart**

**Shreya(pov) : **shreya, you shouldn't get afraid of them.. do something.. ohh god !!what to do now..

**She immediately took her bag from her shoulder and started to beat them hardly. she stopped beating and started to run away from there. she came out of the college and was running on the road**

**Here on the road a man was talking to someone in the phone. he saw some goons chasing a girl on the road.**

**Man : **rajesh, mai tum se baad mein baat karta hu.. **saying that he immediately cut off the call**

**Man(to himself) :** lagta hai vo ladki musibat mein hai.. I have to save her..

**He started to run after them. but he lost the sight of them and was searching for them. Here a car came fastly and hitted shreya as she was running on the middle of the road. she jumped and fell down at some distance from the car. blood started oozing from her head. all the people were surrounded around her but no one were calling ambulance nor going near her**

**The man saw some people surrounding at a place. his heart was beating twice faster than normal and he was shivering. he was praying 1000 times to god that it should not be her. he came there immediately and was shocked seeing shreya lying there in a pool of blood. she was looking blankly at the sky with open eyes and was in sense less condition. the man went near her and saw her struggling hard to breath as her breath was strucked in her throat. she was getting hiccups. the man bended down on his knees and started patting her cheeks**

**Man :** suniye.. **(shreya looked at him)** tumhe kuch nahi hota hai.. mai tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga..

**he kept his hands near her heart and started pressing it with some presure. he saw shreya but there was no change in her pulse. so he again started pressing by using more pressure but, there was no use of it too. he was not understanding what to do, he held his head with his hand and his hands were shivering like hell. tears had formed in his eyes and he didn't know why he was feeling so much pain in his heart. shreya was looking at him blankly and was trying hardly to take breath. he saw tears flowing from corner of her eyes**

**Man(rubbed her tears with his thumb) :** I am sorry.. lekin ab tumhe bachane ke liye mere paas iske bina koi aur rasta nahi hai.. **shreya listened him and understood what he said but she was unable to respond him**

**Man(bend close to her whispered looking into her eyes) : **I am sorry..

**saying this he closed his eyes and kept his lips on her lips. he started giving oxygen to her by blowing air into her mouth from his mouth. a small tear drop fell down from shreya's eyes seeing him trying so hard to save her. after some seconds he got up and saw some change in her pulse. he again started giving oxygen with some force. this time their lips were deeply touching each other, and it was most probably like a kiss. shreya felt his lips and her heart started beating hard as his hot breath from his nose touching her soft skin. she was just looking him with wide eyes. after more than one minute the breath strucked in her throat came out by coughing. due to her sudden cough her lips got deep into his lips and now the man felt something different in his heart. he immediately opened his eyes and looked into her eyes. both were lost in each other and stayed like that for few seconds. the man came to his senses when shreya coughed again and he left her lips immediately with embarrassment. he took a deep breath after seeing her breathing normally**

**Man :** thank god.. tumhara saans wapas aa gayi..

**he was about to get up but something caught his hand. he turned and saw shreya holding his hand. she slowly moves up and looked into his eyes. she kissed him on his cheek and became unconscious. he touched his cheek and saw her in surprise who was now unconscious. he turned to the people standing there and watching the whole scene like a movie**

**Man(giving feiry glances) :** kya dekh rahe hai ?? koi movie shooting chal raha hai kya yaha pe ?? koi ambulance ko call kardo..

**one of the man came forward and called for ambulance. soon the ambulance came and had taken shreya to hospital. after sending shreya to the hospital the man started walking to his car. his phone started to vibrate and he lifted it without even seeing the caller I'd**

**Man :** hello..

**other side(in tensed tone) :** daya kaha hai yaar tu ?? dcp sir aane ka time ho gaya hai.. sir, kabhi bhi yaha aa sakte hai.. maine tum se already kaha tha ki sir, bahut strict hai.. lekin tum phir..

**D****aya(getting into his car) :** abhijeet yaar.. I am on the way.. I will be there in 15 minutes..

**Abhijeet :** teek hai daya, lekin jaldi aao.. tab tak mai manage kar lunga..

**Daya(smiles) :** thanks yaar bye.. see you in beauro..

**after the call abhijeet went to his desk and started to work. after sometime dcp chitrole entered into the beauro and called all of them to gather**

**Dcp(after looking all of them) : **Pradyuman, kal tum ne kaha tha ki aaj ek naya officer join hone wala hai.. kaha hai vo naya officer ??

**Acp(giving glances to abhijeet) : **sir, actually vo abhi tak nahi aaya tha..

**Dcp(seriously) :** kya ?? abhi tak nahi aaya tha ?? kitna reckless officer hai.. ek cid officer ko sab se pehle time sense aur discipline hona chahiye.. lekin mujhe lagta hai ki uss naya inspector ko yeh qualities bilkul nahi hai.. pata nahi usne cid officer kaise ban gaya..

**Abhijeet(trying to convince) :** sir, aisa koi baat nahi hai sir.. mai daya ko ache se janta hu.. maine uske saath milkar bahut saare cases bhi solve kiya tha.. vo bahut sincere aur discipline officer sir.. vo kabhi nahi late ho sakta hai lekin aaj.. sir, i think may be he has stuck in traffic, apko bhi pata hai na sir mumbai ke traffic ke baare mein..

**Dcp(getting annoyed) :** bas karo abhijeet.. tum uss naya inspector ka chamcha hai kya ??

**with this abhijeet shut his mouth immediately.**

**daya entered the beauro humming a random tune while rotating his car keys with his index finger stylishly. listening to humming sound all the officers turned and saw daya coming into the beauro. seeing him dcp's anger rised to hell and abhijeet hitted his head with his own hand.**

**Abhijeet(pov) :** hey bhagwan, ab kya hota hai.. yeh daya toh kabhi nahi sudharega..

**daya saw all the officers and immediately stopped humming. he kept his keys in his back pocket and went near them**

**Daya(saluting to dcp) :** Inspector daya, reporting on duty sir..

**Dcp(smirked to abhijeet) :** sincere aur discipline officer !!

**abhijeet lowered his head**

**Dcp(to daya) : **achaa.. toh tu hai naya officer daya from delhi.. pata hai kya, ab time kitna hai ??

**Daya(pov) : **daya, you are dead today..

**Daya : **sir, vo..

**Dcp : **I asked you, what's the time now ??

**Daya(embarrassed) : **It's 10:40 Am sir..

**Dcp : **your joining was at 10 Am.. but, now it's 10:40 Am.. tum apna first day hi 40 minutes late hua tha.. you was already late at first place and now you was coming to beauro like you are coming to your sasural's house.. I never had seen a reckless and irresponsible officer like you in my service.. I think you are unfit for cid..

**Listening to his words daya got tears in his eyes but he controlled himself**

**Daya(sincerely) :** i am so sorry sir lekin maine jaan boojh kar late nahi hua tha sir.. actually jab mai beauro aa raha tha, ek ladki..

**he was about to say but dcp stopped him by saying**

**Dcp :** see inspector daya mujhe tum se koi explanation sunne ki zarurat nahi hai.. for me, the first impression is the best impression.. ab tu jaa aur apni kaam shuru karo..

**Daya(pleading) :** lekin sir.. ek baar meri baat..

**Dcp(turned to all avoiding daya) :** sab ne nahi suna tha kya ?? just go to your respective places and start your work.

**as soon as he completed his last sentence, his phone started to ring and he lifted it**

**Dcp :** hello.. kaun hai ??

**Dcp(shocked) :** kya ??

**after listening to the news from other side he was like he got a mini heart attack and was frozen in his place. all the officers got confused by seeing his reaction**

**Abhijeet(confused) :** kya hua sir ??

**Acp(keeping his hand on dcp shoulder) :** sir, why are you looking so tensed ?? what happend ??

**dcp came out of trance and without uttering further word he rushed out asking the details in phone**

**Dcp(tensed) :** ab kaha hai vo ??

**Here in hospital :**

**shreya was smiling to herself thinking about how daya had saved her. she closed her eyes, resting her head to the back of the bed. daya's face flashed infront her eyes.**

**Man(entered into the room) :** shreya...

**S****hreya(opened her eyes) :** papa..

**Dcp(checking the wounds) :** shreya, yeh sab kaise hua tha ?? zyada chot toh nahi laga tha na tumhe ??

**Shreya(smiling) :** papa.. ek chota sa accident hi tha.. **(showing her wounds) **dekhiye na, bas choti choti si chot laga tha..

**Dcp(broken voice) :** pata hai shreya, jab mujhe tumhara accident ke baare pata chala, maine bahut dara hua tha.. agar tumhe kuch hua toh mai kaise jee sakta hu shreya.. don't be careless from next time baby.. it's not a request it's an order..

**Shreya :** teek hai papa.. I promiss that, I will be careful from now.. aur papa aap itne kyu dar rahe hai.. bachpan se aaj tak maine ek baar bhi apki ankho mein dar dekha hi nahi.. lekin aaj apko kya hua ??

**Dcp(****carressing her hair)**** :** shreya, mai bhi ek bachi ka baap hi hu na.. har pita ko apni bacho ki raksha ke liye mann mein ek dar toh hota hai..

**Shreya :** lekin papa, apko meri chinta karne ki koi zarurat nahi hai.. kyu ki mai mumbai ki Dcp Chitrole ki beti hu.. mai khud ko bacha saktha hu.. waise, mai bhi do saal mein cid officer banegi na..

**dcp :** yeh baat bhi bilkul sahi hai.. meri bachi toh bahut smart and daring hai.. I am so proud of you baby..

**Shreya(hugging him) :** love you papa..

**Dcp(hugged her back with tears in his eyes) :** love you too baby..

**At night time :**

**daya was standing near the window and was thinking about the incident that had happened in the beauro. dcp's words were echoing in his ears repeatedly.**

**"**I never had seen a reckless and irresponsible officer like you in my service**"**

**" **I think you are unfit for cid **"**

**a tear drop fell down from his eyes. he turned back as he felt a hand on his shoulder. he saw abhijeet and rubbed his tear drops immediately**

**Abhijeet : **kya soch raha ho daya ?? is it about morning incident.. yeh sab meri wajah se hi hua tha ?? If I had not asked you to transfer here.. dcp sir wouldn't have insulted you..

**Daya : **abhijeet, yeh tum kya baat kar raha hai ?? don't blame yourself.. I had not taken the transfer only for you.. I too want to work and be with you abhijeet.. I am not hurt, I was just disappointed as my first day didn't went well.. that's it..

**Abhijeet : **hmm.. lekin hua kya daya ?? why did you reported late today ??

**Daya : **actually vo..

**and he narrated everything to him except how he saved shreya by giving oxygen to her**

**Abhijeet : **ohh teek hai.. lekin daya, dcp sir ko bura mat mano.. vo bahut acha hai, but coming to duty he is very strict and serious.. aaj jo kuch bhi hua, remove that from your heart..

**Daya(smiles) : **teek hai.. ab chalo dinner karte hai..

* * *

**After one week :**

**shreya and her friend priya were going to college on the scooty. shreya saw the place where her accident had happened two days before and remembered daya. suddenly scooty had stopped at that place**

**Shreya : **kya hua yaar ?? tum ne scooty ko kyu rokha ??

**P****riya :** pata nahi yaar.. khud rokha tha..

**An old woman was seeing shreya from the hotel which is some feet distant from the place from where shreya stood. the old woman went near shreya**

**old woman(looking shreya) :** tum vahi ladki ho na, jisko yaha accident hua tha kuch din pehle..

**Shreya :** haa aunty ji..

**Old woman :** ab kaise ho beta tumhe ??

**Shreya(smiled) :** mai bilkul teek hu aunty ji..

**old woman(remembering the incident) :** bhagawan ko bahut bahut sukhriya.. if that man had not came at the right time to save you, pata nahi aaj tum kis situation mein honge.. you should be thankful to him for lifetime..

**Shreya :** aunty ji, kya aap use jante hai kya ??

**Old woman :** nahi beta mai use nahi janti hu.. jis din tumhara accident hua tha, uss din hi maine usko pehli baar dekhna.. aur mai vaha **(showing the hotel)** uss hotel mein hi kaam karti hu..

**Shreya :** ohh.. teek hai aunty ji..

**she took a pen and a book from her bag. she wrote something in the paper and folded it.**

**Shreya(giving her a letter) :** aunty ji.. agar aap use kahi bhi dekhte hai toh kya aap usko yeh chitti de sakte hai kya ??

**Ol****d woman(smiling) :** haa beta kyu nahi.. zarur de dungi..

**Shreya :** apko uski chehra toh yaad hai na..

**Old woman :** haa beta, kaise bhul jaungi mai use.. pata hai, jab tumhara accident hua tha kayi log tumhare aas paas tha.. lekin koi bhi tumhe bachane ke liye kosish nahi kiya tha.. pata nai, vo kaha se aaya.. ek baar bhi bina soche, tumhe bachaya tha.. bahut acha ladka hai.. bhagwan use duniya ki saari khushiya de..

**priya called her while she was listening to the old women intrestingly**

**P****riya :** shreya chalo.. scooty start ho gayi hai..

**Shreya(turned to old woman) :** teek hai aunty ji ab mai chalthi hu.. aap yeh chitti usko dena bhulna mat plz.. yeh meri zindagi ka sawal hai..

**Old woman(understanding) :** teek hai beta.. tum apna kayal rakhna..

**shreya smiled and went to priya. they both went to college and the day had ended happily for all.**

**In the evening, At shreya's house :**

**all the girl gang came to shreya's house and started to chit chat sitting in the hall. but shreya was in her own dreams. she was sitting in the sofa hugging the pillow and thinking about daya**

**Sonia(saw her and got confused) :** yaar.. yeh shreya ko kya hua ??

**all the girls turned to shreya and saw her smiling herself**

**Mansi : **yaar.. kisi ne notice kiya tha kya, kuch din se shreya bahut ajeeb behave kar rahi thi..

**Prachi(agreeing with her) : **haa yaar.. maine bhi notice kiya tha..

**Priya(kept her hand on shreya shoulder) : **shut up girls.. shreya, kya soch rahi ho yaar tum ??

**Shreya :** uss admi ke baare mein, jisne meri jaan bachaya tha.. mai delhi jaane se pehle hi unse milna hai yaar.. aur mujhe uss se milna bahut zaruri hai..

**all got confused listening to her words**

**Naina :** lekin, tum kyu uss se itna milna chahthi ho shreya ??

**shreya(smiling playfully) : **to make him my boyfriend..

**all(together at once) : **kyaaa ????

**Shreya(winking eye) : **haaa..

**shreya happily jumped from sofa and started twirling round, spreading her hands widely. she was smiling like a mad and dancing like a kid**

**they all were watching her with open mouths.**

**Sonia : **yaar prachi.. mai koi sapna toh nahi dekh rahi hu na.. pinch me once rey..

**Prachi pinched her very hard as she too was in shock** too

**Sonia(shouted loudly) : **ahhhh...

**all came out of shock with this**

**Mansi :** shreya, yeh tum kya bol rahi ho ?? tum pagal ho gayi kya ??

**shreya came and sat there in sofa** **hugging the pillow**

**Shreya(blushing) : **haa.. jaha pyar hotha hai, vaha pagalpan bhi hotha hai na ??

**again all together(utter shocked) :** pyaaarrr... ???

**they all saw each other faces in shock with their mouths open**

**Here at the same time :**

**abhijeet, daya was in the canteen sipping coffee and doing chit chat. suddenly daya started to cough. abhijeet stood up and rubbed his back**

**Abhijeet(giving him water) :** daya, mujhe lagta hai ki koi tumhe bahut yaad kar raha hai..

**Daya(laughing) :** abhijeet, mujhe kaun yaad karenge yaar.. iss duniya tumhare alawa mujhe koi bhi nahi hai.. aur tum toh ab mere paas hi hai na..

**Abhijeet(naughtily) :** achaa.. mai toh yaha hi hu lekin, mere alawa koi aur bhi tumhe yaad karti hai..

**Daya(question mark face) : **koi aur ??

**Abhijeet : **haa.. tumhari girlfriend..

**Daya(confused) : **girlfriend aur meri.. kaun hai vo ??

**Abhijeet :** mai kaise janta hu yaar ?? tu hi bathana hai ki, vo kaun hai ??

**Daya(rolling his eyes) :** abhijeet tum bhi na... sach mein mujhe koi girlfriend nahi hai yaar..

**Abhijeet :** hmm.. toh kya hai ?? hum dono milkar ek achi ladki ko dhoon denge..

**Daya(laughing) : **tum kabhi nahi sudharega abhijeet..

**Abhijeet also started to laugh. after some time they again went back to beauro..**

**End of the chappy..**

**take care.. see you all soon..**

** #stayhomestaysafe**

** #spreadlove**

** #spreadpositivity**

**with lots of love,**

**Meethu and Jaanu..**


End file.
